Histoires sans but qui commencent par Il
by Pheneatis et Saiji
Summary: Pheneatis et Saiji ont tellement de temps à perdre qu'elles écrivent des débilités profondes ensemble!!
1. C'est à ne rien comprendre tout ça

SAIJI; YOUHOUUUUU (commentaire intelligent)  
  
FAF: Hum, *sans commentaire* Bon bah, on a écrit ça pendant que j'étais chez Saiji (niak niak) pis bah... la fic aussi est sans commentaire lol!  
  
SAIJI: Sans joke, on avait écrit une liste d'idées (venant toute de moi bien sûr ;))  
  
FAF; Hey! Y'en a au moins une qui vient de moi lol!!  
  
SAIJI: Mouin mouin.. En tout cas, après, on a fait une fic avec ça, je dictais et Fany écrivait des trucs plus hots (injustice!!!)  
  
FAF: *gênée* Bah là... tk j'écrivais ça d'une autre manière... ^__^  
  
SAIJI: En tk, toute les insultes du genre "maudit tarla" viennent de moi... Bonne lecture!  
  
FAF; Pis les commentaires sur Siriusichounet viennent de moaa!! :-))) Bonne Lecture!  
  
SAIJI: Siriusichounet?!!!! Tu te prends pour Piloup? O_o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Il ne pleuvait pas en ce jour quasiment pas nuageux de Juin. Sirius était en train de déguster un délicieux verre de lait au chocolat. James poussa la porte de la Grande Salle avec son pied et entra. Il s'approcha lourdement de la table de Gryffondor avec 6 tartes moffés aux canneberges et ananas. En voyant cet horreur, le beau Sirius s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de lait au chocolat. Remus lui sacra deux trois bonnes claques dans le dos.  
  
-Ta yeule le tarla, s'écria James avec colère en échappant la moitié de ses tartes laides faites avec la précieuse (ouin ^^) aide d'Hagrid.  
  
Plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans la salle... Peter! Mais, quelque chose clochait. Il était déguisé en chat mascotte d'Hydro-Québec! Il portait une grosse pancarte accroché dans le cou avec écrit dessus le slogan: Eau+Électricité=Danger. Il s'assit et tout le monde l'oublia parce qu'on se fout tous de lui. (Niark niark *evil face*)  
  
Remus, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, monta sur la table et commença à exécuter des pas de ballet-jazz. Il fit un faux pas et sacra le camp par terre. Rogue, qui observait tout ça, se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de cauchemarder. Dumbledore arriva derrière lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
-Mais non, vrai est tout ça, dit-il à la Yoda. Vous ne rêvez pas, je le sais, car je sais tout.  
  
À ce moment là, Malefoy arriva d'un pas conquérant. Rogue, qui s'attendait à recevoir un baiser passionné, eut toute une surprise lorsqu'il reçut une claque dans la face.  
  
-Mais qui a t'il, mon Lulu en sucre d'orge, demanda Sevi, offusqué.  
  
-Je te plaque, maudit tarla! répondit Lulu.  
  
Puis, celui-ci sortit de la salle pour aller s'amuser en faisant des bonhommes de neige dehors. (N'oublions surtout pas que nous sommes en juin lol)  
  
Soudainement, Voldie entra dans la pièce. Mais, il se changea aussitôt en... Lily! Argh, ô désespoir, elle prend du Polynectar pour devenir le méchant-pô-beau-de-service. Mais bon, tout le monde s'en fou, alors laissons-la de côté.  
  
La nuit tomba tout d'un coup et McGonagall sortit gaiement dehors pour jouer à la cachette dans le noir. Elle se précipita derrière un bonhomme de neige inexistant de Lulu Malefoy. Personne n'alla la chercher et elle mourra d'hypothermie. (Toujours en plein mois de juin, on vous rappelle ^^)  
  
Pendant que Mini séchait dans son coin, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête cassait les oreilles de tout le monde en chantant "J'ai besoin d'amour" de Lorie (beeeeeeeurk) au karaoké.  
  
Sirius, en essayant de se sauver loin de la salle (loin... très très loin), déboula 696 000 marches sans se défigurer. (N/A Faf; y'a fallu que je fasse des pressions, mais j'ai gagné lol) (N/A Saiji; Oui, mais y'a autre chose de démoli) (N/A Faf; HEY!!)  
  
Seamus apparut à côté de lui, un retourneur de temps à la main. (Comment il l'a eu? Bonne question!)  
  
-Je suis venu pour te tuer Sirius Black! lui dit-il en se mettant en garde.  
  
L'incroyable Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car Ron arriva à son tour. (Ouais, distribution gratuite de retourneur de temps au coin de la rue ^^)  
  
-Je vais t'empêcher de faire ça Seamus!  
  
Pendant qu'ils s'obstinaient, Dean arriva!  
  
-Je viens empêcher Ron d'empêcher Seamus de faire, de faire... Euh... Quelque chose là! dit-il en ayant l'air perdu. Et oui, il ne supportait pas bien les voyages dans le temps. (N/A Faf; Pauvre 'tit ^^)  
  
À ce moment là, une envolée de castors bleus envahit Poudlard. Plus rien ne se passa dans cette journée, car il était 23 heures 59 minutes 59 secondes.  
  
FIN subliminale  
  
(N/A Sai; sans Sirius *evil face*)  
  
(N/A Faf; Ouaip, j'l'ai kidnappé ^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAIJI: On est folles YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUU!! :D  
  
FAF; Ouaaais!! Folles et fières de l'être en plus :D  
  
SAIJI: tk, REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW *evil face* ;)  
  
FAF; Écrivez-nous n'importe quoi... mais écrivez de quoi lol!! ^_^  
  
SAI: Si on en a assez, on en met une autre (qui est déjà écrite - duh, fallait pas le dire!!) .  
  
FAF;Hum... pas sur stune bonne idée de dire ça... y reviewerons pas!! Mdrrr! ;-)  
  
SAI: Là on arrête tu de radoter pis on l'a met sur ff.net??? ~_~  
  
FAF; Oki!!Fak là, ben, pesez sur Go pis.. Reviewez!! ^__^  
  
~Saiji  
  
~*~ Fany 


	2. L'Histoire sans fin et sans but is alrea...

SAIJI; Zouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!  
  
*Saiji attend une heure*  
  
SAI: Merde, j'avais oublié que Phephe était pu là ^^"" Bon en gros, c'est exactement pareil que l'autre chap sauf que là c'est au temps d'Harry, pis c'est une genre de suite (genre qu'on fait des liens subtiles avec l'autre)  
  
SAI IMITANT FAF; Zouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!  
  
SAI: Tarlatte!  
  
SAI TOUJOURS EN IMITTANT FAF: ......................... ^__^  
  
SAI: Bonne lecture!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Il pleuvait en ce jour fatidique. Harry déprimait et se déplaçait dans les corridors. Il entra dans une salle et se pitcha en bas d'un pont jaune FisherPrice.  
  
En voyant cela, Hermione se planta en bas de son tabouret où elle récitait "Le renard et le corbeau".  
  
Ron vint la sauver en se prenant pour un lutteur sumo pour impressionner sa belle. Il s'enfargea dans les cheveux d'Hermione et tomba.  
  
Pour accompagner tout cela, Sevi prit un micro et se mit à rapper des touns de D-Natural (D-Natural est mon nom, Québec est ma ville, français est ma langue, Yo yo!) (N/A Saiji: Mmmh, sexy! ^^) (N/A Faf: Go go D-Natural! Mon tit cousin ^__^) (N/A Saiji: Mmmh, sexy!)  
  
-Miaw, miaula Miss Teigne. Elle s'adonnait alors à son passe-temps préféré. Ele faisait des grafitis sur les murs pour ensuite faire accuser les élèves.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était passionné par la pièce de théâtre jouée par Mumus et Blacky. (N/A Faf: Surnom trouvé par Saiji lol! :-p) C'était le grandiose "Marguerite et sa bête féroce à la plage". (N/A Saiji: Évidement, tout le monde sait que Sirius jouait la bête féroce) (N/A Faf: Grr, arrête de rabaisser mon beau Sirius!!)  
  
Ils en étaient rendus au moment où Homer le cochon se faisait cuire sur la broche, lorsque Draco se mit à faire du bungi à partir d'un lustre et tomba sur Mumus.  
  
Draco commença à rebondir partout dans la salle et réussit a faire renverser un bol complet de punch aux canneberges sur la tête de Minie McGonagall (réssuscitée pour l'occasion).  
  
Au même moment, à quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard, Crabbe rencontra un tarla d'Elfe en skate (N/A Faf: insulte venant de Saiji lol!) nommé Legolas. Celui-ci lui donna un anneau. Il le mit à son doigt et disparut à jamais.  
  
Inconscient de tout ce qui se passait, le Baron Sanglant se promenait en travers de tout ce beau monde. Il était en retard. (En retard de quoi? Duh, aucune idée)  
  
Le jeune Sirius dans toute sa beauté divine (N/A Faf: Gna gna, c'est moi qui écrit! ^_^) apparut de nul part. (N/A Saiji: j't'avais dit de m'entionner son membre en moins! *evil face*)  
  
-Je viens me venger!  
  
Mais Seamus n'était malheureusement pas présent car Blacky d'amour s'était trompé de salle (N/A Faf: Bah, c'est pas de sa faute! Pov' tit chou!) (N/A Saiji: Ben non, c'est la faute à Jean-Guy...)  
  
Mumus arriva dans la bonne salle et s'écria:  
  
-Non Sirius, ne fait pas ça!  
  
Tout le monde le regarda de travers, car Sirius n'était pas là.  
  
À son tour, Peter apparut dans la salle mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, tous les gens présents lui sautèrent dessus. Ils commencèrent alors à le trucider en coeur. (N/A Faf: Yaah! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve!! ^_^) (N/A Sai: J'imagine que t'es pas la seule *evil face*)  
  
Pendant qu'ils continuaient à faire souffrir le rat, dehors, Mme Pince glissa sur une grande flaque d'eau laissée par l'un des bonhommes de neige inexistants de Lulu Malefoy. Elle ne fut jamais capable de se relever, et vu qu'elle était tombée sur le ventre, se noya.  
  
Loin de là, dans le volière, Coq vola jusqu'à Hedwige. Il lui fit des avances pendant quelques minutes avant que celle-ci accepte. (N/A Faf: Bon, on va vous épargner les détails ;-)) Et ils eurent beaucoup de petits ziboux.  
  
2ème FIN subliminale (N/A Saiji: Ouin toujours sans Blacky, mais sans Peter non plus *evil face*) (N/A Faf: Ouais, j'ai encore Sirius *dreamy look* Pis Peter, bah j'leur laisse *evil face*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAI: Reviews ou Faf va peter une crise ;)  
  
SAI IMITTANT FAF: lol ^_^  
  
SAI: T'en as du vocabulaire toi!!  
  
SAI IMITTANT FAF: Zouuuu!! Saiji, mon idole!!  
  
SAI: ^____^  
  
SAI IMITTANT FAF: Revieeeeeeeeeeews!! :-p 


	3. Vive les insides de chez Saiji inc et as...

FAF: Et vi, une nouvelle après-midi chez ma Saiji +notre folie mise ensemble égale... Une nouvelle histoire!  
  
SAI: Yeah! Hey on parle tout le temps de Stéf mais jamais de Val ou Antoine! Aaarg!  
  
FAF: Aaah! C'est vrai O_o Bah on parlera d'eux plus tard ^^ Et pis cette fois-ci on a écrit un bout chacun notre tour... Vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner qui a écrit quoi.  
  
SAI: Pas dur! Vocabulaire: Fany! Tombant de la chaise: Saiji! lol joke t'es drôle fafou!  
  
FAF: Pfff! Bah dans le fond t'as ben raison, fak j'astinerai pas ^^  
  
SAI: Petit dictio pour pas qu'un certain ami français de Fany chiale que les québecois parlent mal et qu'on comprend rien :P  
  
DICTIO: Donner une claque derrière la tête: (expression qbcoise) Envoyer sa main derrière la tête de qqun rapidement de façon à lui faire mal. (elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête)  
  
Frustrer: (verbe) Fâcher (je me frustre= je me fâche)  
  
Forme ratine: (NF) Bah là ça c'est écrit dans le texte fake sèchez  
  
Lunetteuh: (NM) Jeune homme portant des lunettes et étant peu apprécié. (regarde le tit bollé lunetteuh)  
  
Trauma: (abrev) Traumatisé. (j'uis trauma O_O)  
  
Frenche cancan- er: (verbe) Faire du french cancan (je french cancan- ne)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Il fait chaud han Fany? s'écria impatiemment Saiji, venant de s'apercevoir que l'autre fille ne se souciait guère de cve qu'elle racontait.  
  
-Huh? Vivi, répondit distraitement Fany, qui semblait totalemenbt absorbée par quelque chose au fond du couloir.  
  
-Hey Fafou! Kessé tu fais là? Tu m'écoutes même pas! s'indigna faussement Saiji.  
  
Fany se retourna lentement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle pointa ce qu'elle fixait. Saiji en resta bouche-bée.  
  
-C'est quoi que Sirius fait dans ma maison no-where?  
  
Ben Laden apparut à la fenêtre et lui expliqua qu'il avait ouvert une brèche entre les deux mondes pour rendre Bush fou.  
  
-Ah c'est bien, déclara Saiji en voyant Ron appraître à son tour.  
  
Saiji dit bybye à son pote Benny et, tannée que Fany ne l'écoute pas, elle lui sacra une claque derrière la tête. Comme elle de réagissait pas, Saiji se frustra et envoya Ron face contre terre en lui donna aussi une claque.  
  
Fany sortit alors de sa transe pour lui crier un "Eh!" indignée. En se tournant vers l'ordinateur, elle aperçut la petite soeur de Saiji... Celle qui avait une voix de Teletubies! Elle allait se retourner à nouveau vers son beau Sirius qui avançait avec un ptit air perdu, mais une bombe sortit de nul part pour atterir sur la tête de Stéf.  
  
-Haha! s'exclama Saiji.  
  
-Ça doit être ton pote Benny qui s'est trompé de cible, se moqua Fany.  
  
-Ah non je crois pas, dit Saiji avec un air diabolique.  
  
-Miawwww! entendit-on.  
  
-Ah ta yole Michel, dit Saiji autoatiquement.  
  
-Uh Sai.... réussie à dire Fafou, traumatisée.  
  
Saiji se retourna et devint O_O en voyant son chat Michel Chevret marcher avec Miss Teigne et sauter sur l'étagère comme une grenouille. Les deux chats les regardaient avec un air maquiabélique, prêts à traumatiser tout le monde.  
  
-Aaaah! Sauvez-nous quelqu'un! paniqua Fany en sautant en bas du divan. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tout démolir, elle figea sur place.  
  
-Fafou?  
  
-Eh, eh...  
  
Remus et Rogue venaient d'apparaître et ils dansaient sur la chanson Lady Marmalade (NS/ version Christina Aguilera). Les deux filles ouvrir les yeux grands et contemplèrent l'étrange spectacle avec un traumatisme assez apparent sur leurs visages. Saiji se mit à applaudir enthousiasmement alors que Phephe préférait aller se cacher avec Sirius. Soudain, alors que Remus se mettait à french cancan- er frénétiquement, Fafou revint.  
  
-Révélation du jour! s'écria-t-elle. Y'a des souris qui nettoient le nombril de Rogue pendant son sommeil.  
  
-Hooon, commenta brillament Saiji.  
  
-Ouais, j'te jure! Avoir une hem... conversation avec Sriusouchinet, ça peut rapporter, expliqua Fany, un sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
-Beûh! Chanceuseûh, répliqua sarcastiquement Saiji en levant les yeux vers son plafond blanc. Si c'est comme ça, moi j'm'en va me suicider dans un banc de neige!  
  
Et elle sortit en coup de vent. Dehors, elle aperçut Lulu Malfoy qui confectionnait des bonhommes de neige. Mais pas nimporte lesquels... non non... ils étaient... existants! Saiji gambada joyeusement vers lui pour l'accompagner dans son plaisir fou.  
  
À côté d'eux, Seamus passa, déguisé en papillon, balançant joyeusement les bras en criant "pit pit". Malheureusemernt, il s'écrasa sur la vitre de l'auto de la mère de Saiji.  
  
"SBONK!"  
  
De retour dans la maison, Peter était dans sa forme ratine (grande explication hyper psuchologique et tellement sensée: forme canine = forme ratine O_o) Il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre "super rangée" de Saiji. Il s'étrangla intelligement avec le fil qui pendait du matelas du lit.  
  
Saiji revint voir Fafou et elles admirèrent le spectacle en mangeant du pop- corn grand format au beurre.  
  
Soudainement, Fidge arriva à son tour avec son beau chapeau melon et se planta sur la tortue apprivoisée de Benny qui avait été oubliée là. Nos deux folles préférées se tournèrent vers lui et rirent machiabéliquement.  
  
-Maudit loooooser, dit Saiji.  
  
Fudge partit en pleurant patétiquement.  
  
*Hey c'est plate là* songea Fany.  
  
-Mets dont dla musique Sai stp!  
  
-OK! Mais euh...J'ai juste les Spice Girls.  
  
-Quoâ? se scandalisa son amie. T'as rien d'autres?  
  
-Bah pas en cassette... répondit Sai en hausant les épaules.  
  
-Ah ouais c'est vrai ça. Bah mets-en pas coudonc, poursuivit Fany avec un tit air piteux.  
  
-Roooh Fafou, sois pas triste.  
  
-Bah non, chui pas tristeût!  
  
Elles se rendirent alors compte qu'Harry était là aussi.  
  
-Kose tu fais, l'insignifiant? demanda Saiji.  
  
-Uuuuh, répondit le lunetteuh, passionné par la lecture d'un magazine.  
  
-Hey, il parle comme toi! fit remarquer Saiji à Fafou.  
  
-TA YOLE! hurla Fafounette (ou Frany, au goût), trauma à vie.  
  
Notre Nynouche préférée assoma Harry avec la boîte de Whippet et piqua son magazine.  
  
-Uh, Sai...  
  
-Hey t'as dit ça 3 fois dans la fic, change de vocabulaire.  
  
Elle se tut quand Fanounichette lui montra le magazine MixMania que le lunetteuh lisait.  
  
-OH MY GOD QUEL HORREUR! sortit Saiji, horrifiée.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?  
  
-C'est à ma soeur, voyons...  
  
Toute les deux allèrent brûler le magazine avec l'aide de Sirius et de Dray (fallait qu'il apparaise, bon!)  
  
FIN SUBLIMINAL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAI: La fin OO the end! la finte!  
  
FAF: Mici pour les reviews pis euh bah... détraumatisez bien! ^^ 


End file.
